Pewdiepie meets Sonic The Hedgehog PART 1
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: That's right. Pewdiepie meets Sonic the hedgehog and their friends. This is my first story. Also, This is a Sonamy story too. Don't worry,you get to see lots of Pewds. The story is finally finished. 11 chapters of awesomeness. AND I REVISED EVERYTHING AGAIN! TODAY AT AUGUST 8. SO THIS STORY WILL BE GOOD. I MADE PART 3! THIS IS PART 1! PLEASE READ PART 2 AND 3. BROFIST! :-) BAA HAA!
1. Pewdiepie meets Sonic

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. MY NAME IS BROMASTER. WELCOME TO MY VERY FIRST STORY. IT'S HERE. TWO MAIN CHARACTER FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD HAVE FINALLY MET FOR THE FIRST TIME. PEWDIEPIE, A YOUTUBER WHO HAS THE MOST SUBSCRIBERS IN YOUTUBE. HIS REAL NAME IS FELIX ARVID ULF KJELLBERG. HE IS SWEDISH. HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND NAME MARZIA. SHE IS FROM ITALY. THE NEXT CHARACTER IS A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER. HE'S FAST. HE'S BLUE. HE FASTER THAN THE NAKED EYE. HE'S A HEDGEHOG? HE'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. HIS FIRST GAME WAS MADE ON MY BIRTH YEAR. 1999 SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. HE IS GETTING FASTER, STRONGER, AND MORE FRIENDS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WILL PEWDS DO? WHEN CAN I SHUT UP AND MAKE THE DAMN STORY ALREADY. LET'S START WITH PEWDIEPIE.

Sorry if you can't read it. I don't really feel like editing.

It was a nice sunny day. Pewds was sitting on his chair and uploading a video. (Like always) "I'm sooo bored. I wish there was something else to do." Edgar came on Pewds lap. "I SAID SOMETHING ELSE EDGAR! GO AWAY FROM ME!" Edgar jumped off of Pewds and ran away. "Fucking dog." Then Pewds look at his watch. "It's late better get to bed." Pewds change his shirt and went to his bedroom. Marzia was in the bedroom reading a book. Pewds walked in. "Hey Felix." "Hey Marzia. What are reading." "A book." "Ok. What book are you reading." "50 Shades of Gray." "Oh that book? Ain't it confusing when you read it?" "No. When you reread the book, you can understand it." "Ok. I'm gonna sleep now. Good night." Good night." Pewds gave Marzia a kiss and went to sleep.

Pewds Dream: "Where the hell am I?" Pewds was in a place where the waterfall were at the other side of the sea, robots were everywhere, and looping hills. "This looks famIliar." Suddenly a blue hedgehog came by. "Umm are you lost?" Pewds couldn't believe it. His eyes were wide. "Sonic the hedgehog? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" "What? Never seen a talking hedgehog before?" "Of course not. I'm not from here. I should be back in Sweden." "Sweden? You're Swedish?" "You have no idea who I am?" "I have no clue." "I'm Felix. I'm also Pewdiepie. You can call me Pewds." "Pewds? Pewdiepie? Felix? I heard of you. You have the most subscribers in YouTube." "That's me. Are you a bro?" I don't go on YouTube a lot because..." "I know. You are fighting bad guys and trying to save your girlfriend Amy." "S-she is not m-my g-girlfriend." "Whatever. Anyways I have to get back to Sweden. Where am I?" "Umm you don't know where you are?" Yeah I don't know? Do you know or are you lost?" "Ugh, you are in Green hill zone. My first level." "Green hill zone? No wonder it looked so familiar." "Yeah. So you want to get out of here and get back to Sweden right?" "Yeah, I don't want Marzia to panic." "I see. Well the exit is that way and..." "Soniku! Wait for me!" "There goes your girlfriend." S-she is... Look I got to go see ya." "What I still don't..." Sonic ran to Tails' house. Amy stopped and looked at Pewds. "Hello. I'm Amy." "I know. I bet you are looking for Sonic right?" "Yeah. Do you know where he went." "I think he went to Tails' house." "Ok. Are you lost?" "Yeah, I need to get back to Sweden." "Sweden? You're far from Sweden. I can take you to Tails and tell him everything what you need." "Ok. I guess." "Umm before we go, you look familiar. What is your name?" My name is Felix aka Pewdiepie."Amy made a surprise look. "Pewdiepie?! YOU'RE PEWDIEPIE?!" "OK ok no screaming." "I sorry. I just love your videos. I just don't like the swearing though. I mean just don't like it when you..." "No no it's okay I know how you feel. But that's how I make my videos. I'm just surprised that you actually like my videos." Pewds thought about it. "I never thought a hedgehog would like my videos." "Anyway let's go to Tails." Amy and Pewds went to Tails' house. When they got there, Tails was shocked. "P-P-Pewds? IS HERE AT MY HOUSE?" "Ok I'm really confused now." "S-sorry I-I d-didn't expect you coming to my house. So what seems to be the trouble?" "I need to get back to Sweden and get back home." "No problem. I'm an engineer. I just finished up a teleporter." Tails brought out the teleporter. "That looks too small." "Don't worry Pewds. Now before you go, can I have your autograph?" "Ok. Do you want one Amy?" "I would love one." Pewds took out a pen and signed their paper. Pewds whispered to Tails. "Amy and Sonic are a cute couple." "Yeah they sure are. Hmm I think I got a idea." Pewds finished signing their papers. "Thanks pewds." "No. Thank you for bringing me back home." "Your welcome Pewds." Pewds was teleported back home. Pewds was awake. "Whoa. That was a great dream." Pewds smiled and went to get a cup of coffee. Marzia came. "Morning Felix." "Morning Marzia." "Umm. Did you go somewhere? Cause I didn't see you on the bed last night." Pewds smiled. "I was just using the bathroom. Then, I went to check on my messages." "Alright." Marzia gave Pewds a small kiss and went to their bedroom. Pewds smiled and turned on his laptop.

Sorry if it's short. I trying my best to make a good story. Please review and Brofist. :-) AND REMEMBER BROS, WHEN PEWDIEPIE IS LOOKING FABULOUS, IT'S NOT BEING GAY. IT'S BEING FABULOUS. BROFIST. BAA HAA. :-)


	2. Sonic confess to Amy

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. THIS CHAPTER IS A SONAMY PART. WHAT? YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT. YOU DON'T READ THE SUMMARY? ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ARE A SONAMY FAN. IF YOU ARE NOT, THEN I SUGGEST YOU SHOULDN'T READ THE STORY! ;-)

I know how other people feel. Just why put Sonamy. I promise I'll make another Pewdiepie Meets Sonic The Hedgehog story when I can get a computer. It's hard to type on my phone. No Sonamy. I might have to take out Amy though.

At Tails' house: "Wow, I have Pewds' autograph." Amy looked at Tails. "Tails, where is Sonic?" Sonic walked behind Amy. "Right here Amy." Amy looked at Sonic. "What do you need?" "Where were you?" "I was gonna go to Tails, but I had to relax a bit." "Did you see Pewds came?" "Yeah I met him in Green hill zone.""Weren't you excited when he came?" "No. But he wasn't too bad." "Oh. Okay your opinion." Amy left and walked home. Sonic stared at Amy as she was walking. "Amy..." "Umm Sonic." "Yeah Tails." "We need to talk about something." Amy was thinking about Sonic. "I don't understand. Sonic always run away from me. After all the things I done for him. He never thanked me. Not even the time when he was sick. Maybe it's the time that I move on. I can't stay like this anymore." When Amy got home, she took off every Sonic pictures on her wall. She putted them in her closet. When she finished, she laid down and fell asleep.

Sonic and Tails was talking to each other. "Sonic I don't want to brag but, I think this is the time you should spend some time with Amy." "Why?" Because you love her." "I do lov- I don't love her." "Really? Then why didn't you ran away from her?" "So what!" "Look I don't want to upset you but, everyone else has been waiting for you to get together with Amy." "Prove it!" Shadow came in. "I have the proof." "Shadow?" "See Shadow agrees." "You said everyone!" "Tails is right. Everyone wants you and Amy to be together." "Sonic, even Pewds said. He told me when he was signing my paper. He didn't told Amy." "OKAY YOU WIN! I do love Amy, I'm just too shy. I don't know what to say." "Listen faker. I know me and you don't like each other, but I will help you out. Just go to Amy and tell her to spend the night at her place." "Fine. I'll do it."

Sonic went to Amy's house and knocked on the door. Amy woke up. She heard a knock. She went downstairs and stood by the door. "Who is it?" "Amy it's me." Amy opened the door. "Hey Sonic. What are you doing here?" "Umm I uh A-A-Amy may I come in?" "Sure." "Nice place you got here. It's cozy and pink." Amy giggled. "Maybe you should come here more often." "That's what I was gonna ask you." "Ask me what?" "Can I s-spend the night at your place?" "Umm sure you can. I just thought you would never stay at my house for one night." "Never say never." "Sonic, why do you want to stay at my place?" "I never been to your house. I don't have a house anyways so I just wanted to stay for the night." "Umm okay." "Amy why aren't you so excited?" "I am. I just don't want to show it." "I see." "Umm Sonic I got to go to my room for a sec. I got to finish cleaning up my room." "Okay." Amy went to her room and closed the door. "Why is Sonic here? I give up on him." Amy thought about it. "I guess I could let him stay for the night. I don't want to be a jerk." Sonic was waiting for Amy. Sonic was thinking. "Why is Amy acting weird. I know her. I love her so much. I'm gonna tell her how I feel. Hmmm. I should start by watching a movie with her."Amy came out of her room. "Amy, do you want to watch a movie?" Amy was thinking. " I do have a movie but I don't want to watch it." "Amy you there?" Amy looked at Sonic. "I have a movie but I.." "What movie is it?" "It's Final Destination but, I don't like it." "Okay, got anything else?" "No." "That's it? You only have that?" "I-I wasn't supposed to get it. Someone g-g-g-gave me the w-wrong movie." Amy was so confused. She doesn't want to give up on Sonic but, she thinks that Sonic doesn't love her. She was having a headache. "Hmm, oh yeah. Amy, I have a movie. It's Step Up 3." Amy's eyes were wide. "STEP UP 3 I LOVE THAT MOVIE! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" "I got it from you Amy, remember?" "Oh. I forgot." Sonic took out the DVD and put it in the DVD player. Sonic putted his arm around Amy. Amy was thinking again. "I don't know. Should I dump him or not?" Sonic looked at Amy. Amy was confused. "Amy can I ask you something?" "Yeah. What is it?" "Why are you looking so confused?" "I don't want to talk about. But can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Why do you run away from me?" "I wasn't running away. I was just..." "Never mind. I don't want to bug you." "Amy you're not bugging me. You never bugged me" "Yes I have. I just don't want to be a jerk. That's why I let you stay at my house." "Amy you're not a jerk. You are the best. I never thought you would actually protect me, care for me, and be so nice to me. You are the only one who does that. You help me out more than Tails. Amy I wanted to say this for a long time. I-I-I love you my beautiful rose." Amy blushed. Then she sobbed. "Amy? You alright?" "I just can't Sonic. I tried to gave up on you. You just make it so hard." Sonic eyes were filled with tears. "Amy why? Why would you do that?" "I thought you don't love me. I just don't want to bother you no more. Now you're just making me so confused." "Amy... I...know how you feel right now.I know you can be annoying sometimes. But I just couldn't give up on you Amy. I didn't know that was gonna happen to you." "Sonic..I am really.." "Amy... shhh. Don't say anything else." Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. Amy holded Sonic tighter. "I love you Soniku." "I love you too Amy."

Please review. I'm trying to make it so amazing. Plus I don't own the Sonic characters. They all go to SEGA. Pewdiepie is a real person, so don't ask I own him. WHY THE FUCK WOULD I OWN PEWDIEPIE. AND REMEMBER THIS BROS, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONAMY, THEN YOU CAN'T READ THE STORY. BROFIST! BAA HAA :-)


	3. Pewdiepie makes a video

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Pewds just finished with a video. He thought about what happened in his dream. "I feel like it was real. What am I saying? Talking hedgehogs? Get the fuck out of here." Suddenly a small voice was heard. "Pewds. Pewds!" Marzia wasn't home, so it wasn't her. "Who's there?" Then a portal appeared in his computer. "Umm. It is me or is there a PORTAL IN MY LAPTOP?!" The portal sucked Pewds back in the Sonic world. "Oh SON OF A BITCH! I'm back in the Sonic world! Why can't it be Mario! Actually, I'm glad I'm not in the Mario world. I don't want to see his weird mustache or his gay brother Luigi." Pewds walked to Tails' house. "I think this is his house. How the fuck should I know?" (TAILS' HOUSE IS A GIANT HEAD OF TAILS.) Pewds knocked on the door. Tails opened the door and gasped. "Pewds? Aren't you supposed to be in Sweden?" "Yeah but a portal appeared in my laptop and sent me back here." "I'm sorry Pewds, I don't think I can send you back now." "WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" "Calm down. I'm working on the teleporter. It's not working correctly. Just go see Sonic." "Fine, just don't take too long." "I won't." Pewds walked to Station Square. "So this is Station Square? Wow." Sonic saw Pewds walking. "Pewds? You were supposed to be home." "A portal sucked me back here." "Oh okay. I was gonna ask you something. You have a girlfriend right." "Yeah why?" "I need some help." "Well it's way different from you and Amy. You need to keep her calm." But if she is showing passion. You have to.. Oh wait I forgot, this story is rated T. Anyways just calm her down and let her love you." "Thanks for the tip." "Hey don't just thank me. Come on give me a BROFIST." Sonic and Pewds Brofisted. "So what you need Pewds?" "Just waiting for Tails to finish the teleporter and send me back home. So basically I got nothing to do." "Hey you could make a video here. I'll just ask Tails to get you a laptop, camera, headphones, and a mic." "I don't want my fans to know that I'm actually in the Sonic world. It's not like that people would actually think Sonic The Hedgehog is real. It's different from my world." "Don't worry, I know what you're talking about." Sonic and Pewds went to Tails' house. "Hey Sonic. Hey Pewds. Sorry, I am still working on the teleporter." "Tails I want to make a video here but I don't want you guys to be in the video." "I know why. I already got everything in order. Just sign in to your account and make your video." "I need two things. 1: I need something that makes your house look like mine." "Oh yeah no problem." Tails pushed a button that made his house looked like Pewds' house. "How did you..." "It scans your memory and made it look like that it actually happened." "Wow you're really smart." "Thank you." "The second thing is to.." "Let's go Tails, he is making a video." "Okay Sonic."

15 minutes later - After Pewds finished up a video, He went to Tails and Sonic. "You finished?" "Yeah I'm done. Thanks for helping me." "That's what friends are for." "Yeah. I know I just met you, but I just couldn't believe you have the most subscribers in YouTube. How did you do it?" "I made a video about that. Go to Pewds Q/A." "Ok. I finished the teleporter anyways. So I'll just.." "Wait!" "Huh? What is it?" "Can't go without a Brofist." "Ok! I always wanted to do this!" Tails and Pewds Brofisted. Then Tails send Pewds back again. Pewds woke up. "Huh?! I was sleeping again?! What the FUCK?!" Pewds went to YouTube and looked for his video. His video was there. Pewds was sitting with his eyes wide open. Then, Pewds smiled and clicked on the video.

OH YEAH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU BROS SOMETHING. THERE IS A CHARACTER THAT YOU MAY HAVE HEARD. HE IS A CREEPYPASTA CHARACTER. HE LOOKS LIKE SONIC. HE IS EVIL. HE IS TERRIFYING. HE SAY "I AM GOD" SO MANY TIMES. Not being a spoiler. Just giving you a little surprise.

Brofist! BAA HAA :-)


	4. Pewdiepie beated Eggman

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. LET'S GO TO THE STORY! I GOTTA STOP LEAVING CAPS ON!

Pewds was watching the video that he uploaded at Tails' house. "I can't believe it. I actually made that video. I think I should delete it. No, that's a waste of time." Then suddenly, a portal appeared in Pewds laptop. "NO! NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN! WHY ME?! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE GOD MAD! PLEASE LET ME GO AND I'LL STOP TRYING TO SELL EDGER" The portal grew bigger. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I JUST WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE!" Pewds tried to close his laptop. The portal was gone. "Finally! Now I can relax." Another portal appeared. Pewds and his laptop appeared in the Sonic world. Pewds looked at his laptop and made a angry look. "Now I had it! Time to go to Tails!" Pewds ran to Tails' house and knocked on the door. Tails opened the door and sighed. "Let me guess? Another portal sucked you back here?" "Yeah. It appeared on my laptop that I'm holding." "I think Dr. Eggman has to with this." "Of course. I CAN'T GET 1 FUCKING BREAK FROM THAT TUB OF..." "Umm Pewds? Can you not swear here? I know it's not my business but..." "No no no. It's okay. I know exactly what you're talking about. I won't swear here." "Thanks, I'm just not supposed to hear swearing anyways because I'm 8." "Wow, I have a lot to learn. Anyway where is Dr. Eggman. I'm gonna punch him to outer space." Tails giggled. "Hey, hop on the Tornado and we'll fly to his base." "Ok just don't go crazy and fast. I get motion sickness." "I know that. When you were using the oculus rift." "Yeah. Ok lets go." "First, we need Sonic. Eggman has tricks up his sleeves." "You're right. Let's go." Pewds and Tails went to the Tornado and flew to Amy's house.

At Sonic: "Amy stop! I am going to fall." "I'm not stopping unless you tell me." "Okay. Let me just get back up an- WHOA!" Sonic fell on the floor "Okay I stopped. Now tell me." Sonic got up and sat on the couch. "I think Pewds is awesome. There! Happy?" "Gladly." Sonic laughed and kissed Amy. "You're so romantic Soniku. I'm sorry I tried to gave up on you." "Don't worry Amy. I tried to gave up on you because I was too shy. But then, if I gave up on you, you wouldn't see me again. Also, my life would be ruined. You're the only one who care for me." "Oh Soniku!" Amy holded Sonic's chest and sobbed. "Amy I'm... Hmm." Sonic was thinking. "I got a present for Amy. I forgot all about it. Lucky it's on the shelf." Sonic smiled and looked at Amy. "Amy. I got something for you." Amy looked at Sonic and stopped crying. "What is it?" "Close your eyes and don't look." Amy closed her eyes. Sonic went to shelf and grabbed Amy's present. "Okay. Open your eyes." Amy opened her eyes and smiled. "No, it's not a ring. But don't worry I will. Later." Amy opened up the box and gasped. "Soniku! It's so.." "It's a necklace. It's shows a picture of us." "Oh Soniku! It's perfect! I..." "Amy shh. Not another word." Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. Amy holded Sonic tight. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Then suddenly a knock was heard. "Sonic, we're going to bring Pewds back." "Sorry Amy. Gotta go." "Fine." Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. Amy smiled. "Good luck Soniku." "I'll be fine. Bye." "Bye." Sonic opened the door and jumped on the plane." "Hey Tails. Hey Pewds, ha how it going." Pewds and Tails laughed. "What's wrong now?" "We think Eggman has to do something with the portal." "Hmm that sounds interesting." "Ok lets go. I don't want Marzia to find out that I was gone." "You're right. Let's go." Tails started the Tornado and flew to Eggman's base. Amy went out and waved. Sonic waved back. "So. Amy is your girlfriend." "Yeah. I was just nervous." "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I met Marzia. I met her online. She is from Italy." "Do you have a picture of her?" "Yeah. Here you go." Pewds gave Sonic the picture. "Wow, she looks amazing. You are so lucky." "Yeah I'm lucky to have a amazing girlfriend. You and Amy are a nice couple. Actually, cute couple." Sonic laughed. "I heard that for so many times." Tails laughed too. "Yeah he's right." "Pewds, I don't know if you want to fight Eggman." "Don't worry. You and Tails will fight Eggman and his robots. I will finish up Eggman when you are done. Deal?" "Deal!" "Deal!" Tails landed on Eggman's base. "Alright Pewds you and Tails will stick together. I'll find Eggman." "Sounds like a plan." "Let's do it." Pewds and Tails went to Eggman's lab. "Pewds you see him?" "Yep there he is." "Nice. Let's go see what's he doing." "Hahahahahahah. I just finished with my greatest invention. It sends someone who is from a different world, back here. Now, I just need to get their leader and make him/her as my prisoner. Then finally, I will eliminate their leader, and build robots to destroy their city, and make their people as prisoners. It's pure genius." "Okay 1: I don't think that will happen because President Obama is the best. 2: I am not gonna be his slave. 3: No-one will kill President Obama. Eggman has gone too far." "Pewds your right. I don't want your world to be destroyed. If he does, you can't make any more videos." (DUN DUN DUUUN) Then suddenly, Sonic came in the room. "S'up Eggman." "You better stay out of this or you will die." "Tails wanna go smash Eggman." "Yeah." "Tails, Pewds, come on let's fight Eggman." "Pewds? Who is Pewds?" "I'm Pewds. You want to kill Obama? Come at me bro." "Well well well, I have brought Pewdiepie to this world. You will never see your Bros again." "Never say never." Pewds ran towards Eggman and punched his face." "BROFIST!" Eggman fell to the floor. (HAHAHAHA! SORRY, BUT THAT WAS FUNNY!) "Pewds, that was AWESOME! BEST BROFIST EVER." "Ok ok. But he is not finished. Go beat him up." Eggman got up and brought out a remote. "Robots! Get them." "Let's party." "Pewds wanna help?" "Of course. Because it ain't no party like a Pewdiepie party." Tails laughed. "Here, take these gloves. You can punch robots." "Awesome!" Pewds and Sonic punched each robot. Tails is hacking to Eggman's lab to stop spawning robots. Eggman is sending more robots to capture them. Tails finally hacked Eggman's lab. Robots are self destructing. "NO NO NO, I ALMOST HAD IT!" "Pewds, do you want to go together?" "Together." Pewds, Sonic, and Tails punched Eggman. "ULTIMATE BROFIST!" Eggman fell on the floor. "Okay, Sonic time to do some destruction." "Aww yeah. Time for some fun." Sonic spin dashed and smashed everything in Eggman's lab. "Finished." "Okay time to get back." Pewds, Sonic, and Tails went to the Tornado and flew home. When they got there, Tails went to get the teleporter. Alright Pewds, you got your laptop?" "Yeah. Thanks for everything. I had a blast. I wanted to do something before I go." "What is it?" "Tails you got a camera?" "O-of course I-I do." Tails grabbed a camera and took a picture of all of them. "There, now you can remember how we met." "Thanks Pewds." "Brofist." "Brofist." "Brofist." Pewds was teleported back home. Pewds woke up. He looked at his laptop and smiled.

YEAH I LOVED THE PART WHEN PEWDS PUNCHED EGGMAN IN THE FACE! BROFIST MOTHER FUCKER! Opps. I mean Brofist. Baa haa :-)


	5. Thank you Pewdiepie

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. I MADE THIS REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SHORT BECAUSE PEWDS WANTED TO MAKE A PART THAT HE DONE SOMETHING NICE FOR TAILS. AS I CAN IMAGINE IT, IT'S REALLY NICE!

Sonic and Tails was really happy (Mostly Tails) because they finally got Pewds home.

"Tails why are acting like that."

"Because I'm a big fan of him. Hey I bet people are a big fan of you in Pewds' world."

"Yeah. I got to go Tails, Amy is waiting for me."

"Okay."

Sonic went to Amy's house. Then suddenly, Tails computer beeped.

"Huh? Someone sent me a message."

Tails went to his computer and check his messages.

"It's from Pewds."

(Small note: I called Pewdiepie Pewds because it's short to say it.)

Pewds message: Tails, I just wanted to thank you for everything that you done for me. I wanted you to watch this video that I sent you. It's just for you. Why I'm doing this? Because you are a bro who deserve this. Watch the video. I know you will love it.

Your friend, Pewdiepie

Brofist.

PS. You forgot your gloves.

Tails smiled and watched the video. 10 minutes later, Tails finished watching the video. Tails went to his teleporter and and teleported a package. The package was on Pewds' table. Pewds walked towards the package and opened it.

"Looks like Tails got my message."

Pewds took out a spare laptop and the gloves. Then, he put it inside the box. Pewds went to his laptop and sent Tails another message. Tails went to his computer and read his messages. Tails pressed a button that makes the package came back to the Sonic world. Tails send Pewds a message and shut off his computer. Tails opened the box and took out the gloves and Pewds' laptop. Tails putted the gloves on the table. Then, Tails turn on the laptop and went to Skype. Tails called Pewds. Pewds answered the call.

"Hey Tails."

"Hey Pewds. Thank you for the laptop."

"Hey, you deserve it. Brofist." "Brofist."

WOW! That was nice. Giving Tails a spare laptop. Just go ahead and read chapter 6. Brofist. Baa haa. :-)


	6. I love you too much

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. I'M MAKING A SONAMY PART HERE. IN THIS CHAPTER, SONIC IS GONNA HAVE SOME PROBLEMS WITH AMY. A LOVE PROBLEM. SO IF YOU READ A PART WHEN SONIC IS ACTING WEIRD, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. (DON'T ASK WHY I'M DOING THIS! THIS IS MY WAY!)

After Sonic went inside Amy's house. Amy ran to Sonic. "Whoa! Amy you okay?" "I missed you." Sonic smiled and hugged Amy. "I missed you too Amy. I love you." "I love you too Soniku." Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. Amy holded Sonic tight. Sonic picked up Amy and laid her down on the couch.

WHOA WHOA WHOA BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE. THIS IS NOT A LEMON. NO LEMONS IN THIS STORY.

"Sonic your sooo romantic." Sonic holded Amy and kissed her. Amy purrs and holded Sonic tighter. "I missed you soo much." Said Sonic as she rubbed Amy's back. Amy purred louder. Sonic looked at Amy. Amy looked at Sonic. Sonic had some tears coming out of his eyes. "Too much Soniku?" "N-n-no. I-I'm fi-fine." Said Sonic as he dried as tears. "You sure? You can barely talk." "N-no it's okay. I just want to be with you." Said Sonic as he rubbed Amy's back. "Sonic... " Sonic grabbed Amy again and kissed her. Sonic has tears coming out of his eyes. Amy looked at Sonic. "Sonic? Ok that's it. No more." "Huh what's wrong?" "You were crying." "Sorry Ames." "No it's alright." Sonic has more tears coming out of his eyes. Amy looked at Sonic. "Sonic you're crying now. What's wrong." "I-I don't want to talk about it." "Please Soniku. For me." "I'm just having some bad memories." "Oh come on. Tell me what why are you crying." Sonic had more tears coming out of his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry I mean please." "No no Amy it's not your fault. I just want you so bad." "But you have me already." "When we were laying down I-I was just umm. I loved it so much I cried. Ummm sorry that you t-" Amy grabbed Sonic and kissed him. "Amy..." Sonic holded Amy tight and kissed her deeper. Then. Sonic's tail was wagging, his heart beated faster, Sonic was blushing hard. He was rubbing Amy. Amy was making sounds. Moaning sounds. Amy looked at Sonic and broke the kiss to breath. Sonic dropped down to the floor. "Oww." Amy giggled. "Looks like you enjoyed it too much." "I uhh umm.." Sonic was blushing hard. Amy made a sad look. "Umm. Maybe it was too much for you." "Ames I'm sorry. It's just..." Sonic looked at Amy. "Just... that you're... sooooo... " Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. Sonic holded Amy really tight. Amy was blushing. Then she holded Sonic tight. Sonic fell asleep. Amy looked at Sonic and giggled quietly. "Yeah, definitely too much. Sonic!" Sonic woke up. "Huh. Did I just kiss you and fell asleep." "Yeah, you did." "Ohhh." Sonic started to cry. "Sonic, it's okay. You're just enjoying it too much. Why are crying?" "It's just that I'm emotional, and that you're sooo.. beautiful. And soo...cozy soft." Amy blushed really hard. "I-a-am?" "Yeah I just want to kiss you and sleep on you." "Soniku... I am really happy what you just said. I love you Soniku..." Sonic quickly grabbed Amy and kissed her. "I love you too Amy."

I MADE SONIC FELT THAT WAY. DON'T WORRY SONIC IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! Anyways, read chapter 7 and Brofist. BAA HAA. :-)


	7. Pewds saves the day

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. Ok I got a idea from Benjamin12303. So thank you for the idea. This chapter is still a Sonamy. But don't worry Pewds and Marzia are in this chapter. I'm gonna make this chapter long because I don't want to waste time making a new chapter. And I just realized that I'm going be making part 2 and 3. Damn!

Sonic and Amy was laying on the couch. Sonic stared at Amy. "Amy, you're soooooo... BEAUTIFUL!" Amy blushed. Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "Oh Soniku." "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Amy holded Sonic tighter. Sonic rubbed Amy's back. Amy purrs and holded Sonic tighter. Sonic slowly moved his hand and rubbed Amy's chest. Amy blushed and gasped. "Too high!" "Whoa!" Sonic fell on the floor. "What is too high?" "Ummm, you rubbed m-my..." Sonic eyes were wide. "OH DAMN! S-SORRY A-A-ABOUT T-THAT!" Amy eyes were wide. "Wha- what did you say?" "What? Damn? I'm 17." "I know b-but, I never heard you s-s-say stuff like that." "Ohh right. I forgot. Sorry, I was just..." "No it's ok Soniku, I forgive you. You didn't know that you were.." "Yeah sorry about it." Amy kissed Sonic. "Oh Amy you're so beautiful." "Am I? Really?" "Yeah you're so beautiful, you're gonna make me faint." "Oh Sonic." Amy holded Sonic tight. "You want chile dogs?" Sonic looked at Amy. He made a exciting look. "YEAH! YOU MAKE THEM THE BEST!" Amy giggled. "Amy please tell me how you make them so good. Please?" "No can do. It's a secret." "Awww." Amy went to the kitchen and started to make chile dogs. Sonic was watching Amy cook. Amy was thinking. "I still can't believe that Sonic rubbed my breast." Amy blushed. "I guess he was showing me some real passion. But this story is rated T. But I loved it so much." Amy giggled quietly. "But I don't he is ready yet. I don't want him to do the same thing like earlier. I should make him feel relaxed." Amy smiled and looked at Sonic. Sonic was thinking. "What the hell did I just do? Rubbed Amy's I mean uhh." Sonic blushed. "I'm just glad, Amy forgives me. I just couldn't help it. Amy is so sexy." Sonic blushed really hard. "Okay, chill out. You just thought that Amy was sexy. SHE IS! SHE'S COZY, BEAUTIFUL, HOT, AND AMAZING!" Sonic's face was red. "Then why do you run away from her? I'm shy. Amy was jumpy and hyper when she saw me. Amy is calmed now. I should stop thinking and do something else." Amy turned off the stove. Sonic was still thinking about what happened. "Why can't I stop? What is wrong with me?" Sonic has tears coming out of his eyes. Then he looked at Amy and dried his tears. Sonic sighed. "Amy, she is so beautiful. I just couldn't stop. I love her so much." Sonic smiled and stared at Amy. "Amy..." Amy putted a plate at the table. She was smiling. "Amy..." Sonic's heart beated faster. His tail was wagging. Amy looked at Sonic. Sonic turn away and faced the TV. Amy smiled and sneaked up to him. Sonic looked at Amy. Amy kissed him. Sonic made a surprise look. Then, he holded Amy tight. Amy looked at Sonic. "I thought you were faster than the naked eye." "I am." "Why were you staring at me like that?" "I thought about how se- I mean how ho- uh..." Amy blushed. "Umm Sonic, I know what you were gonna say." "I'm sorry. I just can't stop. You are everything I thought of. Beautiful, cozy, sexy, hot, and soooo AMAZING. I-I just can't help myself. I love you so much Amy." Sonic holded Amy. "You're my beautiful rose!" Amy blushed really hard. Sonic kissed Amy. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Amy holded Sonic tighter. Sonic's eyes were filled with tears. Amy looked at Sonic. Sonic looked at Amy. "Soniku let me go, you're crying again." "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy." "You still have to let me go." "Amy I don't want to..." "Your food is ready." "Aww you spoiled it Amy." Amy giggled. "Come on let's eat."

Finally, we can see Pewds now. Is that what you're thinking? Well you're right. Let's go to Pewds. (Sorry if I'm acting like this. I'm just telling you guys this because...Wow, I can't come up with a reason why. Ok, let's just go to the story. I'm wasting my time.)

Pewds was sitting on his chair, playing on his laptop. He haven't seen Marzia for 3 days. Pewds was worried. He took out his phone and called Marzia. She didn't answer. Pewds called her again. She didn't answer. "Where the fuck is Marzia?" Then Pewds looked at his voicemail. There was one voicemail and it was from Marzia. Pewds played it. "Hahahahahahah! Pewds if you are listening to this voicemail, I have someone who is here at my lab." "Felix! Help me!" "If you want her back. Come get her. Hahahahahahah!" Pewds was furious. "THAT TUB OF SHIT HAS MY GIRLFRIEND? I'LL KILL YOU!" Pewds went to Skype and called Tails. "Yeah Pewds?" "TAILS I NEED YOU TO SEND ME BACK." "Whoa! Why?" "EGGMAN HAS MARZIA! MY GIRLFRIEND!" "Don't worry Pewds, I'm bringing you here." Pewds hanged up. Tails pressed a button. Pewds was teleported in Tails' lab. "Pewds, tell me what happened." "Three days ago, I haven't seen Marzia since I first came here. I called her twice and she didn't pick up the phone. Then when I checked my voicemails, this happened." Pewds played the voicemail. Tails was shocked. "Eggman. You have crossed the line." "This time, I'm gonna stab that bitch!" Pewds took out a small pocket knife. "Whoa! Pewds it's not your decision. Since Sonic has the beated Eggman for 1 year, it's his decision. Let's go ask him." Pewds got mad. "Ahh fine. But if he doesn't let me, I gonna give him a..." "Okay let's go." Sliver walked in. "Hey Tails. Hey, aren't you Pewds?" "Yeah." "Awesome. I'm Sliver. I really like your videos. I heard everything from Tails. Since I am a fan of you, I'll help you out." "Hmm. What can you do?" "I have the power to fly and I have telekinesis." "Yeah that's perfect." "Yeah, Sliver can help us. Now let's go get Sonic." Tails, Sliver, and Pewds went to Amy's house. "Umm why are we going to Amy's house." "Cause Sonic finally admitted that he loved Amy." "Oh finally. I won't have to see Sonic running away from Amy." "Yeah."

Sonic and Amy finished up there chile dogs. "Now, may we continue?" "Okay, just don't hurt yourself." Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. Amy holded Sonic tight. "Amy If I'm going too far, please tell me and I'll stop." "Okay Soniku." Sonic and Amy lean close to each other. Then suddenly, a knock was heard. "Come on! Who is it?" Amy giggled. Sonic went to the door and opened it. "Pewds? You back again?" "I need you to rescue Marzia. My girlfriend." "What happened?" Pewds told Sonic everything what happened. "Pewds, I know how you feel. I don't want to lose Amy too. Eggman will die. I've been playing around with Eggman the whole time. This time, he will die no matter what. Let's go guys." So Sonic, Pewds, Tails, and Sliver hopped on the Tornado and flew to Eggman's base. Amy waved at them. They all waved back. Sonic waved longer. When they reached to the Death Egg, they all got off and went inside. Pewds was thinking. "Marzia. I will find you. And when I do, I will kill that fat piece of shit. I hope you are okay." Then suddenly, Eggman came. "Eggman! Where is Marzia?!" "You want her? Come and get her." Sonic, Sliver, and Pewds went after Eggman. Tails was hacking Eggman's lab. "Come back here Eggman. I just want to hurt you!" Sliver used his telekinesis to hold Eggman. "Huh what the.." "Eggman Eggman Eggman. You just won't stop." "And I won't." Eggman pressed a button. Silver threw the remote. "You're too late. My friend has a certain someone who is in a cage." A huge robot came with Marzia. "FELIX! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" "NOO! LET HER GO!" "You want her! GO GET HER!" "Silver! Hold Eggman. And don't fall for his tricks." "I won't!" Tails finally hacked into Eggman's lab. "Yes now I just need to disable the robot." Sonic and Pewds was fighting the robot. "Sonic I can't fight. I need the gloves." "Gloves? Here take my." "Thanks." "No problem." Pewds punched the robot's legs. Sonic was trying to get Marzia. "No one will take my Marzia!" Pewds punched the robot so hard that the robot fell. Marzia fell out of the cage and fall. "AAAHHHHHH!" "MARZIA!" Sonic grabbed Marzia. "Who are you?" "Sonic the hedgehog. I'm taking you to Pewds." Pewds was relieved. "Oh Thank God!" Pewds ran to Marzia. "Marzia you okay?" "Yeah! I'm just glad Sonic saved me." "Okay, time to get Eggman." Sliver was still holding Eggman. "Eggman, your time has come to an end. Tails shut down the robot and hacked into your lab." "Yes, but you have someone else who is here." Eggman pointed to the door. Metal Sonic was holding a gun at Amy. "AMY!" "SONIC!" "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"Yelled Sonic as he look looked at Eggman. "Now. GET BACK! AND LET ME GO!" Silver let go of Eggman. Everyone stand back. "Hahahahahahah! I told you I haven't gave up stopping you. I waited for this for a year." Pewds took out his pocket knife and hidden it. Tails called Shadow without any noises. Tails whispered to Sonic. "Shadow is on his way." Shadow used Chaos Control and teleported behind Metal Sonic. Shadow kicked Metal Sonic. The gun fell on the floor. Pewds grabbed the gun. Shadow kicked Metal Sonic out of the lab. "Sliver now!" Silver holded Eggman. "Pewds gave the pocket knife to Sonic. Sonic ran to Eggman and cutted his stomach. "AHHHH!" Eggman was bleeding badly. "Go ahead Pewds." "Tails, press the button." Tails pushed a button. "FINISH HIM!" Pewds aim for the head. "PLEASE LET ME GO! I'LL BE NICE! I TURN A NEW LEAF!" Pewds made a angry look. "NO! NO MORE! YOU WILL DIE NO MATTER WHAT!" "PLEASE, I WON'T DO ANY OF THIS AGAIN! PLEASE, I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!" "I DON'T CAAARRRRREEEE!" Pewds shot Eggman in the head. "FATALITY!" Pewds and Sonic smiled. Sonic ran to Amy. "You okay?" "Yeah." Sonic kissed Amy. "Thank God you're okay." After Sonic and the gang went back home, Pewds, Marzia, and Tails were talking in his lab. "Thanks Tails for everything. I owe you big time." "So I guess this is goodbye." "Not really. I'll visit you sometimes. Plus you could call me on Skype." "Yeah I'm just surprised that you guys are real." "Yeah. Oh yeah Sonic wanted to give you something." "What is it?" "A Chaos Emerald." "A Chaos Emerald? I don't know if I keep it." "You are just holding it. When we need it, I can just teleported it. Don't try to sell it or lose it." "I won't. I swear to God." "That's great. Here you go." "Wow it's so shiny." Sonic came in. "I tried to make it a ring for Amy but..." Amy came in. "What was that?!" "Um nothing Ames." "Thank you all for everything. I will always remember the time we met. Brofist!" "Brofist!" Pewds and Marzia was teleported back to their house. "You have the emerald?" "Of course Marzia, it's right here." "Where are you going to put it?" Pewds smiled and kissed Marzia. Marzia giggled. "Come on Felix." "Okay I'll put it inside our dresser." Pewds putted the emerald inside the dresser and smiled.

Best chapter ever. Thank Benjamin12303 for the idea. Brofist. BAA HAA. :-) AND I KNOW IT'S HARD TO READ! I DON'T FEEL LIKE FIXING IT! I fix it later though.


	8. Exe is back

HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. Ok, I am very sorry for this chapter because this chapter is a Sonamy. I just can't get any ideas. If you wanted more Sonamy, you are very lucky because I'm gonna make a twist to this chapter. Thanks eviews. Please review to give me ideas. Tell me if you want more Pewds or Sonamy. NO SHADAMY. Why not? Because Amy is way too young for Shadow. Sorry if you are mad at me. THAT'S MY OPINION! SO DON'T JUDGE. (I MIGHT AS WELL DELETE EVERY STORY I'VE MADE.) :-( SORRY. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS. I GET REALLY UPSET.

ANYWAYS, LET'S GO TO SONIC.

After Pewds was teleported, Sonic and Amy went home. Sonic was thinking about the chaos emerald that Pewds has. "I hope Pewds take good care of the chaos emerald. I only give it to him, so no-one will know that he has the emerald. Even though Eggman is dead, I still got Metal Sonic." Amy was looking at Sonic. Sonic looked worried. "What's wrong Soniku?" Sonic looked at Amy. "I'm just worried about the chaos emerald. I shouldn't have give it to him." "Don't worry. He swore to God that he will protect it." Amy remembered something. Then, she made a angry look. "Speaking of swore. Why do you keep swearing?" Sonic made a sad look. "I don't know. I just do. Does it bother you?" "Of course." "Okay. I won't swear when you're around. Okay?" Amy smiled. "Okay." "Hey, what time is it?" Amy looked at her watch. She made a sad look. "11:02" Sonic made a sad look. "W-w-what the. How long did we left." "About 5 hours." "No wonder it was so dark." Sonic smiled. "You were afraid of the dark." Amy made a angry look. "No I wasn't." "Yeah you were. It's just when I'm with you, you feel safe." "Of course I feel safe. You are a hero. And I'm not afraid." "Come on Amy, tell the truth." Amy made a sad look. "Okay, I'm afraid. You'll never know when someone is going to attack you at night." "That's right. That's why I stay up and watch the city." "Well yeah an- HEY WAIT A MINUTE. Nice try Sonic, but you are going to bed. You just want to see Tails." Sonic made a bigger smile. "Aww you caught me. How did you know?" "I usually see you come out of Tails' house." "How did you see me?" "I look out the window. When I sleeping, I always hear a sound. So I got up and looked out the window. I seen you running out of Tails' house. Wait, why do you go to his house at night?" "I have to check on him. In fact, I went to your house too. Even Knuckles' house. I have to check on you three." "You went inside my house? How did you get in?" "I didn't say I went inside. I can see you from the window. Sometimes, I climbed a tree to see you sleeping. I don't really sleep." "What about everyone else?" "They can protect themselves." "So you haven't slept?" Amy started to cry. "Even when you sleep by me?" Sonic made a sad look. "I have to Ames. Tails and Knuckles are my best friends. I have to protect them. Eggman might send robots to capture them." "Sonic..." Amy cried. "Okay I guess I could sleep since Eggman is dead. I did sleep by you. I just slept really late. Now please stop crying." Amy stopped crying and holded Sonic tight. "Sonic..." Sonic holded Amy tighter. "Amy..." Sonic picked up Amy and took her to her room. Sonic laid Amy down on her bed. "You promise you won't leave." "I promise. But sometimes, please let me check on them." "Okay." "I love you." "I love you too Soniku." Sonic laid on Amy and kissed her. Amy giggled. "I said SLEEP." "Just a little longer." Sonic holded Amy tighter. Amy purrs and holded Sonic tighter. "Amy..." Sonic fell asleep. Amy giggled. "I guess Sonic was right. I am cozy." Amy holded Sonic and fell asleep.

Short note: I really want to make this interesting. So I'm gonna make Sonic and Amy have the same dream. No, Pewds is not in this chapter. Pewds is in the next chapter. DON'T SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! If you do, I am going to take off Pewds for the rest of the story. Or you can post a review that says I'm sorry for skipping chapter 8. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Just kidding! Or maybe not! ;-) AND REMEMBER I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT SPECIAL CHARACTER FROM CREEPYPASTA? HE IS HERE.

Sonic's and Amy's dream: Sonic was sitting on a branch, watching the sunset. He was thinking. "This is very relaxing. The perfect view to watch the sunset. If only Amy was here." Amy was walking in the woods. She was thinking. "I just love to come here. Seeing animals play, looking at different plants, and to sit on the tall trees." Amy looked at the sunset. "Wow! What an amazing sunset."Amy sat by the tree. "I wish Sonic could see this." Sonic saw Amy sat down. Sonic was above her. Sonic smiled and stared at Amy. "Amy. Up here." Amy looked up. "Sonic?" "You want a better view?" "Yeah." Sonic jumped down and picked up Amy. Then, he jumped on the branch and putted Amy down. "Thanks Sonic." "Your welcome." Sonic and Amy watched the sunset. "It's so Beautiful." Sonic holded Amy. "Not as beautiful as you." Sonic kissed Amy. "Oh Soniku." "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Sonic kissed Amy again. Then suddenly, Sonic looked at the sun. He saw a blue hedgehog flying towards them. Sonic stopped kissing and pointed at the sun. "What is it?" Sonic looked closely. He gasped. "No. NO! Amy you gotta wake up!" "Why?" "Do it!" "Ok." Amy and Sonic woke up. Sonic made a gasp. "Sonic what's wrong." "Why? why?" "Sonic!" "Amy I'm sorry for that." "Who was that?" "It was me. A evil me. He is so evil. He kills people. He is powerful. Powerful than me." "Sonic?" "Amy I don't want to see him again." "Again?" "He is coming back. Now." Then suddenly, a blue hedgehog appeared. "Amy get behind me." Amy got behind Sonic. "What do you want?" "I want her soul." "I thought you were you gone. You can't have Amy." "Then I'll take her." "Please, not Amy. I do anything please." Exe looked at Amy. Amy looked at Exe. Then he looked at Sonic. "No. I want her." "No, Then take me."Amy holded Sonic. "Then, you will die." "Noo! Please don't take Sonic. Is there another way?" Exe looked at Amy. Amy was scared. Then he looked at Sonic. He picked up Sonic. "No!" "YOU CAN LIVE! BUT YOU MUST SUFFER!" Exe stared at Sonic. Sonic has red eyes. Also, he was bloody. Then Exe dropped Sonic. "Sonic." "YOU WILL BE THAT WAY UNTIL YOU SUFFER." Exe disappeared. "Sonic?" "Amy don't look. I can't let you die." "But Sonic I..." "Go to Tails! Fast, before I turn. Tell him that I am turning again." "Again?" "Amy go now! I can't hold it much longer. I will always love you." Amy ran to Tails' house. "TAILS! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!" Tails ran to the door. "What's wrong Amy. It's 3:00" "SONIC IS TURNING AGAIN!" "AGAIN?! OH NO! I NEED SHADOW!" Tails called Shadow. Shadow came in. "What do you need?" "SONIC IS TURNING AGAIN!" "Again?! I almost got killed from him. This is bad." Then suddenly, Sonic appeared. "Hello. Did you want to play a game?" "Sonic?" "Amy that's not Sonic." "It's a demon. I'll handle this. Go protect Amy. Come on. Show me your worst." Sonic grabbed Shadow and threw him. "Come on Amy." Tails and Amy ran to his lab. Tails pushed a button. The walls were sealed. "Now he can't get you." "Tails. Why is this happening?" "I don't know. Sonic never told us." "Come on is that all you got?" Sonic punched Shadow in super sonic speed. Then Shadow fell on the floor. "THAT'S ENOUGH! CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic couldn't move. "I better see Tails. Chaos Control." Shadow teleported to Tails. "Shadow. Did you beat him?" "No. I j-" Sonic appeared and threw Shadow. "Shadow!" Shadow was knocked out. Sonic grabbed Tails and threw him on Shadow. Sonic walked towards Amy. "Sonic, please stop. I don't want to die. Please Sonic. I love you Soniku." Sonic stopped. He looked at Amy. she started to cry. "Amy..." "Sonic?" "No, I just can't. I'm a monster!" "You're not a monster. You are possessed." Sonic got mad. "No! NO! NO! I WON'T KILL HER! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF! EXE!" Exe appeared. "YOU WILL SUFFER. YOU HAVE FAILED TO SUFFER. I WILL DO IT MYSELF." "WAIT!" "What is it?" "Can you please give us some time? Sonic must train." Exe looked at Amy. "No-one can defeat me. I AM GOD! But since you asked nicely, l'll give him 1 week." "Thank you." Exe disappear. "Amy why are you..." Amy kissed Sonic. "Amy..." "Sonic..." Sonic holded Amy tighter. "Amy I'm sorry for..." "Shh sh sh. I know. I'll forgive you." Sonic went to Tails. "Tails!" "Owwww. Ouch. Sonic?" "Tails. Oh thank God." "Sonic! You're back." "Tails listen, I have 1 week to fight Exe. I need some help." "Hmmm maybe Pewds can help. He is still sleeping though. We should wait." "Pewds? I don't know Tails. He doesn't know anything about it." "Yeah. He made a video. He was playing . That game was scary." " ? How did he-" "That's right. They know who is Exe." "Ok, show me the video." Amy went to Shadow. NO SHADAMY! "Shadow. Shadow! SHADOW WAKE UP!" Shadow woke up. "Huh? Amy? You're alive." "I'm glad that you're alive." Amy hugged Shadow. Shadow smiled. "So, what happened to faker?" "He is back." "That's great to hear." Amy smiled and gave Shadow a small kiss.

OK YOU GOT YOUR TINY SHADAMY YA HAPPY NOW? HUH? FUCK I DID IT AGAIN! WHY?! SORRY ABOUT THAT BROS. Brofist BAA HAA. ;-)


	9. Exe is God

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PEWDS IS GONE FOREVER. JUST KIDDING. :-) HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT PEWDS IS DOING, GO WATCH PEWDIEPIE PLAY EXE! And don't worry, I'm not gonna delete the story when you're gone. Cause that's a waste of time. LOTS OF TIME! :-(

Sonic and Tails was watching the video. "Umm Tails, why are you, Knuckles, and Eggman are in the game?" "I don't know. I guess that's what they choose." Pewds was talking in the game. "Tails my man." Sonic looked at Tails. Tails smiled. Amy and Shadow went to Tails and watched the video. "What are you guys watching?" Sonic looked at Amy. "Umm, I don't think you should watch this." "Why not?" "Because I don't want you to be scared." "At least, let me watch it with you." "Fine." Sonic holded Amy. "Hey it's Pewds." Pewds played as Tails. "I forgot to tell you guys something." "What is it?" Pewds found dead animals in the game. "No! No squirrels! What the fuck! That-that's a lot of you ducks. Actually I don't give a fuck about the ducks." "Oh my god." Pewds found exe in the game. "Sonic, what the fuck did you do? Hey look Tails is like let's sneak up on him." Exe looked at Tails. Tails disappeared in the game. Pewds looked confused. "That's creepy as fuck." Amy frowned. Sonic looked at Amy. "Hey that's how he make his videos." Amy smiled. Pewds was in a strange place. "Why you're crying Tails. Go there? Tails you can't tell me what to do. You bitch." Sonic, Amy, and Shadow looked at Tails. Tails paused the video. "I know what you're thinking but, I'm not in the game right? The Tails in the game was the one that Pewds.." "Okay Tails, I got it." "Okay." Tails played the video. Exe appeared and chased Tails. "Oh, okay okay. I'm sorry I'm sorry. Sonic faster. I mean Tails. I... How do you even run? How do you even run? You're moon walking now." Amy was laughing. Sonic was smiling. Shadow made a small smile. Tail was caught. He was sitting on the ground crying. "Tails don't cry. It's a video game. Tails? TAILS?" Exe appeared. "Whoa! Tails was like What the fuck." Exe lunged at Tails. Tails screamed. Amy lose the smile. "Oh no Tails died." Pewds played as Knuckles. "You can't run. Well watch me, I'm running now. Whoa. Your right. I can't run. But I can moon walk." Sonic and Amy laughed. "I'm sorry I can't help myself." Sonic and Amy stopped laughing. Sonic was giggling. "You go Knuckles." Then suddenly, static was flashing on Pewds screen. "Whoa." Then, there was blood splatter on the ground. "Someone was using too much tomato sauce." Then, Exe appeared. "Found you. No run. Knuckles run. Knuckles! Ok let's ge- WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! AH! AH! Even Knuckles cry." Knuckles screamed. Pewds picked Eggman. "We get to play with this bitch?" Pewds played as Eggman. "Whoa. Eggman runs like a boss. Looks like he is riding a invisible motorcycle. YEAH EGGMAN IS READY TO RIDE!" Sonic laughed. Then Pewds made Eggman dance. "Hello what's this? "DUNDUNDUDDUDUNUDU DUNA DUN DUD DUN DAN DU BLEEP DUD DO." Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Shadow was laughing hard. "Oh God that is so funny." Then Pewds turn Eggman around. "Now he's riding a motorcycle backwards." They all laughed again. "You go Eggman." Sonic was giggling. "Where you're going Eggman? How did you get that awesome mustache?" When Pewds got to the basement, a laugh was heard. "Okay Eggman, I know you're scared. What the fuck is going on?" Then, Pewds made Eggman dance again. What the fuck is going on?" Exe appeared. "No NO!" Static come back. Pewds grabbed a pillow. "Umm Sonic, Amy. I'm really sorry." "For what?" "This." A creepy picture of EXE was shown. Amy was scared. "Sonic?" Sonic's eyes were wide open. "What the fuck? I am God?" Pewds was scared. "Okay Sonic I know you're not. Ok ok ok you are god. OKAY OKAY. I WORSHIP YOU. OKAY OKAY I'LL..." The picture was gone. "Ready for round 2? No I'm not." The game over screen was shown. It shows Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman had their heads standing on a pole. One for each head. Exe was smiling on the screen. Amy was scared. "AAAHHHHHH!" "AMY CALM DOWN. It's just a video." Sonic holded Amy tight. Pewds was shocked. "No. TAILS, KNUCKLES, EGGMAN. OKAY OKAY I HAD IT." Pewds exited the game. "ENOUGH WITH THAT SHIT! So subscribe to become a bro, leave a comment, and like the video. I'll see you bros tomorrow. Bah hah."

Small note: I tried my best to remember what Pewds said in the video. So don't be like oh that's not what Pewds said.

"That game was freaky." "Tell me about it. I AM GOD. WHAT THE FUCK!" "SONIC!" "OPPS SORRY AMY." Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "Sonic!" Amy giggled. "I have to go. I really need some sleep." "Okay bye Shadow. Thanks for everything." "You're welcome. Sonic." "Hey you finally said my name." Shadow smiled and left. "So you want Pewds to help us or not?" "Yeah." "Alright. I'll see you in 11:00." "Alright. Bye Tails." When Sonic and Amy got home, Amy holded Sonic. She started to cry. "Soooonnniiiccc!" "Amy what's wrong?" "I just don't want to see you die from exe. I want you to live." Sonic holded Amy tight. "Amy... I'm sorry. I know you want me but, I don't want you to die. I can always bring someone else. But I don't want to kill them. I should sacrifice myself." Amy sobbed. "Amy...I I just..." Sonic started to cry. "Amy..." Sonic sobbed on Amy. "Amy I wish there was a way to keep us together." Amy looked at Sonic. "Please Sonic. I don't want to lose you." "I'll try to get some help. I need to talk to exe and tell him to please don't kill us." "I afraid I can't do that." Sonic and Amy looked at Exe. "Please. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Look, l already know that you are WAAAAAYYYY stronger than me and you defeated me 5 times. I made a promise that I won't leave Amy. Ever. Is there a another way?" "I STILL NEED A SOUL! YOU HAVE FAILED TO BRING ME A SOUL." "BUT I TRIED TO KILLED AMY. I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER. I LOVE HER SO MUCH." Exe smiled at Sonic. "THEN YOU WILL SUFFER. LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN LIVE." Exe grabbed Sonic and stared at him. "Gahh! Ahhh! AHHHHHHHHH! AH! AHHH! AHHHH!" Amy tried to get Sonic. Sonic was too high. "STOOOOOOPPPPP!" "WHY ARE DOING THIS? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME BACK THEN. YOU ALWAYS DISAPPEAR FROM ME. IS THERE SOMETHING THAT YOU'RE HIDING?" "FOOL! YOU KNOW NOTHING WHAT I DO. I LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH. NOW YOU WILL DIE NO MATTER WHAT! I AM GOD!" "YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING. IT'S JUST THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL ME! YOU CAN CHANGE ALL THAT! I KNEW YOU FOR 5 YEARS! ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN YOU TRIED TO KILL ME. YOU JUST STARED AT ME. I JUST WANT TO KNOW. HOW BAD CAN THAT BE! PLEASE I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU! I'M A HERO! THE WORLD NEEDS ME! WITHOUT THE WORLD! EVERYONE WILL DIE!" "YOU DON'T SEE ME WHEN THE WORLD IS IN DANGER! EVEN IF THE WORLD IS DOOMED! YOU STOPPED THAT FROM HAPPENING! THE WORLD IS DOOMED WHEN YOU ARE NOT AROUND!" "AND WHEN I'M NOT AROUND! THE WORLD IS DOOMED." "EXACTLY! WHAT ELSE CAN A HERO LIKE YOU DO NOW! METAL SONIC IS DESTROYED! PEWDS THE PUSSY SHOT EGGMAN! THE WORLD IS SAFE! THAT'S WHY I'M KILLING YOU NOW! A HERO IS NOT GONNA PROTECT THE WORLD WHEN THE WORLD IS SAFE! I LET YOU LIVE BECAUSE YOU WERE KEEPING THE WORLD SAFE! YOU CAN'T PROTECT ANYTHING NOW!" "THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG. THE WORLD IS NEVER SAFE! YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! I'M A HERO WHO PROTECT THE WORLD RIGHT? I HAVE TO PROTECT THE CHAOS EMERALDS! IF THE EMERALDS FALLS TO THE WRONG HANDS, WE'LL ALL FUCKED UP! I JUST GAVE PEWDS A EMERALD! I MUST PROTECT THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Exe dropped Sonic and left. Sonic was gasping for air. Amy ran to Sonic and hugged Sonic. "Sonic, you ok?" "Yeah I just don't want to see him again." Sonic looked at Amy. Amy was scared. "Amy I..." Amy grabbed Sonic and kissed him. "Amy..." "Sonic..." Sonic holded Amy tight. "I love you Soniku." "I love you too Amy."

Sorry guys I don't know if I could fit a whole new part in this chapter. So I am going to make a chapter that Pewds is going to help Sonic to make sure the emeralds are safe. Why is PEWDS not in this chapter. We don't want Pewds from Tails' labtop. I'm very sorry for that. I couldn't find any ideas. So I'm gonna make 3 chapters that Pewds is in. For sure. I can't put CRY or his dogs Maya and Edgar because I don't want his dogs get killed and Cry to cry. Get it. I know it's not funny. OH AND DID YOU THINK THAT PEWDS WAS GONNA MEET EXE? PEWDS DOES NOT WANT TO FIGHT EXE. PLUS I DON'T WANT ANY CHARACTERS TO DIE. JUST EGGMAN AND METAL SONIC. PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED REVIEWS. AND DON'T JUST GO SKIPPING TO DIFFERENT CHAPTERS. I DON'T LIKE IT. BROFIST. Baa haa. In the sequel, Pewdiepie is gonna fight Exe. Hope you are happy. ;-)


	10. Exe is Sonic?

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. I'M GONNA TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT A GOOD STORY. PLUS I'M A SONAMY FAN AND A PEWDIEPIE BRO. I CAN'T JUST GO PEWDS, SONAMY, PEWDS, PEWDS, SONAMY, SONAMY, PEWDS! I'M TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER THAN ANY OF MY STORIES!

Sonic and Amy were making out. "I'm really happy about what you did." "I'm not. I feel really bad about Exe. I just wanted to help him out." "I don't know if you can talk to him again." Sonic made a sad look. "I could but..." Amy made a sad look. "Oh. But is there another way?" "Umm I don't know. I wish I knew." Exe appeared. "What do you want hedgehog?" Amy looked at Exe. "Wait. How did you know that..." Sonic covered Amy's mouth. "Don't ask him that. He doesn't have time to ask questions like that." Sonic let go of Amy. "I want to know, why are you like this? You're me but evil." "You don't understand. I AM YOU!" Sonic gasped. Amy fainted. "H-HOW? I WOULDN'T DO ANY OF THAT!" "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE CURED! WHEN YOU DECIDED TO KEEP THE WORLD SAFE, YOU SWORE THAT YOU WILL NEVER LET THE WORLD BE DESTROYED! WHEN YOU MET EGGMAN, HE MADE A DEVICE THAT TURN ANYONE EVIL." "But I got back to normal. What happened?" "YOU STILL HAD IT. BUT AFTER THE GOOD THINGS YOU DONE OVER THE PAST, THE EVIL YOU CAME OUT. WHICH IS ME!" "So you done something bad over the past years. Getting worse and worse. Now you gone so bad, you're actually torturing people. Like me." "That's right!" "But you are letting me go. Why can't you just kill me?" Exe made a strange look. "Because, I can't. You are supposed to live. I'm just torturing you. I can make your life miserable. I can control you. I can make you do suicide if I want. I'm your God!" "But what about you? You are me right? You must have something that we both can't stand." "I do actually. We both have the same speed, color, strength, and life." "But you are better." "No. It's just that you're not fast enough and strong enough. But you do have the same life." "So if you die, I die." "And if you die, I die." "But what about the souls? If you have them." "Then you have them." Sonic couldn't believe what he just heard. "I-I-I have them too? Then why I don't see them?" "You can't see them, you are feeling them." "How can I feel them?" "You'll see." Exe disappeared. A tear fall from Sonic's eye. "I hope it doesn't have to do anything with Amy." Sonic looked at Amy. Amy was still sleeping. Sonic picked up Amy and laid her on the bed. Amy woke up. "Sonic? What happened?" Sonic looked at Amy. He made a sad look. "Amy, I have to tell you something." "What is it?" "Me and Exe have the same speed, strength, and life." "Life?" "If he dies, I die. And if I die, he dies" "What? Okay but you said Exe is stronger than you." "I just need to get better." "Okay. Is there anything else?" "There is but, I don't want you to freak out." "Please Sonic." "I don't want to tell you." "Please. I won't tell anyone." "Amy I just don't want to tell you!" "Sonic..." Amy grabbed Sonic and kissed him. "Please Amy I don't want you to..." "Pleeeeeeeeaassssseeeeee." "Fine. I know you are not gonna like it." "Sonic just tell me." Sonic made a sad look. "Exe keep souls. Since we have something in common, I also keep souls." Amy looked at Sonic. She made a sad look. "You keep souls? But I never see you kill people or steal souls." "I don't. Exe collect the souls. And he see them. He feels them." "So you feel souls going inside you?" Exe appeared again. "I made a mistake. When I take souls. You collect them. I torture them." Sonic's eyes were wide. "So I collect them. And you just torture them?" "Yes. I use you to keep all the souls that I torture. And guess what? You have Dr. Eggman's soul." Exe disappeared. Sonic was shocked. Amy was scared. "I-I-I h-have..." Sonic fainted. Amy started to cry. "Why? Why? Why is it happening?" Sonic woke up. "Sonic I'm sorry for.." "No Amy. I'm sorry for this." "I just..." Sonic got up. "I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" Sonic ran out of the house. "SONIC WAIT!" Sonic was running through the woods. "I just want to die. I don't want to collect souls! It's like I'm in hell. I'm a FUCKING MONSTER!" Sonic stopped at a cliff. "I don't want to live the rest of my life collecting souls. I rather die. GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD! Good bye life. Good bye... Amy..." Sonic fell on the ground. "Amy. Amy..." Sonic started to cry. "Why can't I just be with her? I don't want to be in this world any longer." Sonic stand to the edge of the cliff. "This is it. I just can't take it. I had enough! Good bye Amy. I will always love you." "SONIC NOOO!" Amy pulled Sonic back. Sonic fell on top of Amy. Amy got up and pulled Sonic home. Amy dropped Sonic on the couch. Amy made a angry look. "What were you trying to do?" Sonic sobbed on the couch. "I can't take it anymore. I just can't. I'm not a soul keeper. I'm a hero." "But you were trying to kill yourself. A HERO IS BRAVE. YOU HAD BAD TIMES LIKE THIS." Sonic holded Amy tight and sobbed. "Sonic. I know how you feel. But I don't want you to cry." Sonic let go of Amy. "I DON'T WANT TO STOP! I WANTED TO BE ALONE! GO AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Amy got mad and slapped Sonic. "Oowwww." "THAT'S FOR YELLING!" "Sorry Ames, I couldn't handle it. I love you Amy." Amy slapped Sonic again. "Owww!" "That's for trying to leave me. I love you too Soniku." Amy holded Sonic and kissed him. "Amy..." Sonic holded Amy tighter. Sonic laid Amy down on the couch. "Amy what time is it?" Amy looked at her watch. "8:00" "Perfect." Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. Sonic rubbed Amy's back. Amy purrs and holded Sonic tighter. Sonic deeping the kiss. Amy holded Sonic tighter. Then, Sonic pushed his tongue to Amy's tongue. Amy felt the tongue. Amy holded Sonic tighter. Sonic and Amy was tongue wrestling. Amy purrs louder. Sonic couldn't take it. He wanted to show Amy some real passion. Sonic was thinking. "Damn I forgot this story was rated T." Well I'm sorry. I don't want lemons in this story. Why? It's like I'm describing Pewds and Marzia #######! And I'm not gonna make it happen. Nope! no way! Maybe I do Sonic and Amy. But not now. This story is rated T.

Sonic and Amy were still tongue wrestling. Sonic broke the wrestling to breathe. "Oh Soniku you're so sweet and romantic." "I love you Amy" "I love you too Soniku."

Pewds was sitting on his chair, uploading a video. He grabbed the emerald a putted it on front of the laptop. "No! I MUST PROTECT IT! I can't show it on YouTube." Then he thought about it. Then he looked at the emerald. Then Exe came. "Hello Pewds."

SORRY BROS GOTTA END IT HERE. YES I KNOW THAT WAS GETTING GOOD. I'M SORRY BUT I AM REALLY TIRED. BROFIST. BAA HAA. :-D


	11. The End or is it?

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I'M MAKING A SMALL SPECIAL PART FOR YOU BROS AND FANS. AND THERE'S A TWIST!

Pewds looked at Exe. "No No! NO NO NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! I'LL PLAY ROUND 2, JUST DON'T KILL ME!" "I'M NOT HERE TO KILL YOU!" "I HOPE YOU DIDN'T KILL ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS! I DON'T WANT ANY PROBLEMS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS SONIC?!" "SONIC IS STILL ALIVE! AND NO I DIDN'T KILL ANY OF HIS FRIENDS!" "How is it possible? I thought you were just a creepypasta. Look I played your game. You killed all the characters in the game. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" "I'm here for the emerald." "How can I trust you. Because you are god?" "FOOL, YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY! JUST DON'T KILL ME! HERE!" Pewds gave Exe the emerald. "PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING BAD WITH IT!" "LOOK I NEED TO GET IT BACK TO SONIC! I SWEAR I'M NOT GONNA TAKE IT AND USE IT TO END THE WORLD!" "THIS IS FUCKED UP! Can you please tell me everything what happened to you and Sonic. I just want to know. You look like Sonic's but, you're evil." "Fine! Only because you know Sonic." Exe told Pewds everything what happened in the past 5 years. "Wow. And I thought you were a creepypasta game." "In this world, I am." "Okay. So this means that Sonic is used to collect souls?" "Yes. I already told him that." "But why are you still evil?" "It's how I was. I'm still evil. You are lucky that you live." Exe disappeared. "Thank God that happened. I was just about to show my bros the emerald. I should relax now." Then, Pewds had a Skype call. "Let me guess. Tails?" It was Tails. Of course. "Hey Tails." "Hey Pewds. You are finally awake." "Yeah. So what you need." "I know you play exe right?" "Umm. Tails can you teleport me?" "Sure." Pewds was teleported in Tails' house. "Alright Tails you are going to listen everything I say." "Pewds. What's wrong? You know something about Exe?" "Exe? Exe came to my house." Tails eyes were wide. "Really? Tell me everything." Pewds told Tails everything about Exe. "Whoa. I feel so bad for Sonic. Sonic is a soul keeper." We should go see Sonic." "Yeah let's go." Sonic and Amy was laying on the couch kissing each other. "Amy. Stop for a second." Amy got off of Sonic. "I just hope Tails and Pewds won't know all this." Exe appeared. "They do. In fact, there are coming to tell you." "Why do you tell them?" "I told Pewds because he was your friend and he played the game. Pewds told Tails." "Why did you go to Pewds?" "Because he was about to take a video and post it on YouTube. The video was gonna be about the emerald. Here I took it so he won't break the swear." "Huh. Thanks for telling me." "Don't thank me again." "Right." Tails and Pewds opened the door. "Sonic!" "I know. Exe told me." "Oh." "LISTEN HERE MORTALS, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU GIVING THE EMERALDS TO PEOPLE LIKE PEWDIEPIE! EVEN IF THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" Exe started to float. "I CAN KILL ALL OF YOU!" Then he talked in a creepy voice. "I AM GOD! ANY OF YOU ARE GONNA TALK SHIT TO ME, YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" Exe laughed and disappeared. "Sonic? Are you alright?" "Yeah Tails, I'm fine. I just don't understand. Why would you play a game like that Pewds?" "I don't know. I play horror games. I didn't know something like that was gonna happen." "Hey guys come on, Pewds had experienced the game right?" "Yeah, you just don't know if you see a portal and it takes you to a different world. I had a lot of fun times here. I just can't believe that you guys are real. I was like what the hell." Pewds smiled. "Alright guys, I got to go back. Marzia is waiting for me. Thanks for everything." "Thanks for coming here Pewds. And try not to let your fan know that you been here." "I won't. Tails teleport me back." "You forgot something?" "No I haven't. Baa haaa" They all Brofist Pewdiepie. Pewds was teleported back home. "Felix? Did you just went to the Sonic world without me?" "I uh umm..." "Felix!" "Yes I did." "I thought so!" Marzia tickled Pewds. "Hahaha stop please that tickles. Hahahahahahah." Pewds grabbed Marzia and kissed her. "I love you." "I love you too." After that, Tails was talking to Sonic. "Sonic, think of the good things. Nothing is hurting you. Nothing is bothering you. And you are not gonna die. So, don't think about it. You can still live your life." "Thanks for telling me that." "Bye guys." "Bye." Tails left. "Amy, we're alone again." Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "Oh Soniku." Amy holded Sonic tight. Sonic holded Amy tighter. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku."

Ok I am going to do something that makes me angry. NO, NOT THE LEMONS! WHY?! I'm gonna make a small part that Sonic and Amy are having sex. But I need to change the rate as a M. Son of a bitch.

Please, I can't because I am not allowed to do this. This is madness! MADNESS? THIS IS SPARTA! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH I LIED. Alright I'll stop playing around. Sorry no lemons. I'm gonna make a small part for you bros and Sonic fans. IT'S THE MOMENT THAT WE ALL WAITED FOR!

Pewds was walking home. He has something special for Marzia. Pewds walked inside his house. "Marzia! I got you a present!" Marzia ran towards Pewds. "Really? What is it?" Pewds gave Marzia a box. "Marzia before you open it, I just want you to know that I been with you for so long that I gotten you something special." Marzia opened the box. It was a diamond ring. "Felix... it's beautiful." "Will you marry me?" "Yes I will!" Pewds grabbed Marzia and kissed her. "I love you Marzia." "I love you too Felix." Sonic was running back home. "I just know Amy is gonna love this." Sonic went inside Amy's house. "Sonic! Where were you?" "I just went to somewhere special and gotten you something special." "Can I see it?" "Before I give it to you, there is something I want to tell you." "What is it?" Sonic smiled and holded Amy. "Amy over the past years, I never get to hang out with you. And so far, you had made my life perfect. Without you, I would be dead. Not only dead, but depressed and lonely." Sonic showed Amy a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Amy eyes were filled with tears. "Oh Soniku! YES YES! A MILLION YES! I BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY THAT TO ME!" Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku."

HOORAY! HAPPY ENDING! Alright I hope you enjoyed the story. Send me a message if you want more. Leave a review. And don't forget to Brofist.

BAAA HAAA! :-)

THE END or is it? (DUN DUN DUUN!)

BY THE WAY, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IS EXE. LOOK HIM UP. ALSO I MADE VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE. TYPE IN BROMASTER THE HEDGEHOG AND BAM. YOU SHOULD SEE MY ACCOUNT.


End file.
